Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724
| style="width: 50%" | |} You are my hiding Place, you always fill my heart with songs of deliverance, whenever I am afraid I will trust in you, I will trust in you. Let the weak say I am strong in the strength of the Lord. I will trust in you! Über mich left|150pxHallo, ich bin Bionicle'''master724, und Administrator von Toa-of-Wiki, Wiki-Nui und Besitzer des Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction. Unter demselben Namen bin ich auch im Lego club angemeldet, aber in wirklichkeit heiße ich nicht so, ich habe am 14.07 gebutrstag bin 15 und freue mich dieses Wiki über das coolste Lego produkt aller Zeiten gegründet zu haben, in den man seine eigenen Geschichten schreiben kann. ich interessiere mich seit ende 2006 an '''Bionicle aber setzte mich erst seit ungefähr 1 Jahr intensiv mit Bionicle auseinander. Ich habe in diesen (ungefähr) 2 Jahren, über 140 Bionicle Figuren im Wert von über 2000€ gekauft. An Bionicle finde ich vor allem die durchdachte Story und das design der Figuren super, und hoffe dass bionicle niemals endet. Ich finde es sehr schade, dass die neuen Bionicle bücher nicht mehr auf Deutsch erscheinen, wie auch immer, wenn bionicle so weitermacht bin ich sehr zuversichtlich dass es noch weiterhin viele bionicle Figuren geben wird. bionicle'''master724 student of the '''bionicle story, alias [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) MOCs left|150px|So sieht mein Zimmer aus, wenn ich geMoCt habe XD Ich MOCe sehr gern und auch sehr viel, nur nicht in letzter Zeit, da meine Batterien verbraucht sind XD, meine aller erste MOC war Tuyet. Diese MOC finde ich ziemlich gut, das liegt aber bestimmt nur daran, dass sie eben meine erste war. Eine meiner besten und auch meine zweite MOC war Teridax, und so entwickelte es sich, dass ich am liebsten Titane baue. Ich glaube ich kann sagen, dass ich gut MOCen kann, da ich schon fünf mal im MOC des Monats gewonnen habe. Aus diesem Grund sehe ich mich auch eher als der MOCer, als der der gute Geschichten schreibt, auch wenn ich meine eigene Story gelungen finde denke ich, dass ich eher durch meine MOCs auffalle als durch meine Geschichte. Bauaufträge Ich baue natürlich gerne MOCs für euch, wenn ihr das wollt. Dazu müsst ihr mich bitte auf meiner Diskussion fragen. Eröffnete dann ein neues Thema mit dem Titel "Bauauftrag", ich werde euch dann antworten ob ich die Herausforderung annehme. Bitte achtet darauf, ob ich momentan Aufträge annehme. Aus Zeitgründen kann ich keine Bauaufträge annehmen! Zu meinen MOCs MOCs, die die Wahl zum MOC des Monats gewonnen haben: *Artakha-Läufer *Atakus *Teridax *Brutaka *Gavorak Geschichte right|250px leftleftleftleft Ich, in den Geschichten anderer Benutzer Geschichten von Jadekaiser *Hellgate Shadow Bima (Bionicle Wars) *Baramuth "The big Red" (Federation of the Hunters) *Office 816 General Major Henry Gondon (Chronicles of Science) *Ordens v. Mata Nui "Axonn" (Heroes of the Order of Mata Nui) *Pirates of the Pit "Dörk Captian der Blood Shark" (Bionicle Wars) Geschichten von Skorpi *Bima (Schlacht der Toa) Geschichten von Viro *Toa Bima (Dark Portal) Geschichten von Norik *Lhikan (Preliator) Eigene Geschichte 1. Idekria Story ---- In meiner 1. Story geht es vor allem darum ein eigenes Universum nahe zu bringen. Der Ursprüngliche Gedanke kam durch meine Geschichte im Lego-Club. Damals hatte ich eine große Begeisterung für Tuyet, und schrieb gleich meine erste Story über sie. Aber mit der Zeit öffneten sich immer mehr Möglichkeiten und ich begann das ganze Paralelluniversum der Welt von Idekria zu erforschen, dabei kam meine Story heraus, die aus 28 Epen und 15 Kurzgeschichten. Daraus entwickelten sich auch für mich meine Favoriten: *Sunset Mansion *Alliance of Life *Shadows of the Past *The Warriors of Kyoshi *Darkness Rises Again Hier findest du eine Gallerie aller Cover meiner Geschichten. Darunter steht der Titel, der direkt zu der Story verweist. Bitte lest ab und zu eine meiner Storys, würde mich freuen, weil ich wirklich hart daran gearbeitet habe. Gallerie Hier gibts eine Bildergalerie, mit den Covern aller meiner Geschichten: Bild:Story.png|Das Cover meiner Story Bild:TUYETS~1.JPG|Das Cover zu: Tuyet´s Reise Bild:Unbenannt.jpg|Das Cover zu: Eine Welt ohne Toa Bild:Der_Große_Krieg_Cover_(2).jpg|Das Cover zu: Der Große Krieg Bild:Bma_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Die BMA`s Bild:Reise_nach_Olda_Nui_-_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Reise nach Olda Nui Bild:Cover_Getrennte_Wege.jpg|Das Cover zu Getrennte Wege Bild:Südlicher_Kontinent_in_Gefahr-_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr Bild:Cover-Takanuva´s_Blog.jpg|Das Cover zu: Takanuva`s Blog Bild:Suche_nach_der_maske_des_lichts,_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Suche nach der Maske des Lichts Bild:Logbuch_des_Suchtrupps_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Logbuch des Suchtrupps Bild:Abschied_eines_Heldens_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Abschied eines Heldens Bild:Die_BMA´s_II-Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Die BMA´s II Bild:The_nether_World_cover.gif|Das Cover zu: The nether World Bild:Die_Begrabenen_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: The buried Ones Bild:Dark_Mirror.jpg|Das Cover zu: Dark Mirror Bild:What_a_beautiful_Wedding.jpg|Das Cover zu: What a beautiful Wedding Bild:The_blue_Being,_Cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: The Blue Being Bild:What_a_Pitty.jpg|Das Cover zu: What a Pitty Bild:Die_letzte_Sonnenwende.jpg|Das Cover zu: Die letzte Sonnenwende Bild:Tuyet`s_letzte_Reise.jpg|Das Cover zu: Tuyet`s letzte Reise Bild:Selfless_Dead.jpg|Das Cover zu: Selfless Dead Bild:Bara_Magna_Grün.png|Das Cover zu: Bara Magna Bild:Shadows_of_the_Past.jpg|Das Cover zu: Shadows of the Past Bild:Beginning_of_Life.jpg|Das Cover zu: Beginning of Life Bild:Dead_is_just_the_Beginning.jpg|Das Cover zu: Death is just the Beginning Bild:Cover_2.jpg|Das Cover zu: A Journey to Remember Bild:Desniy_lead_the_way.jpg|Das Cover zu: Destiny leads the Way Bild:Revenge_of_the_Resera.jpg|Das Cover zu: Revenge of the Resera Bild:Kirkaś_assignment.jpg|Das Cover zu: Krika´s assignment Bild:Dictatorship_on_Bara_Magna.jpg|Das Cover zu: Dictatorship on Bara Magna Bild:The lost Mansion.jpg|Das Cover zu: The lost Mansion Bild:Alliance_of_Life.jpg|Das Cover zu: Alliance of Life Bild:Die_Maenaden.png|Das Cover zu: Die Maenaden Bild:Sunset_Mansion.jpg|Das Cover zu: Sunset Mansion Datei:Fight_for_Kanoya.png|Das Cover zu: Fight for Kanoya Datei:TIB.png|Das Cover zu: Toa Inara Blog Datei:AoL2_cover.jpg|Das Cover zu: Alliance of Life 2 Datei:Teridax_Returns.jpg|Das Cover zu: Return of Teridax Datei:Losk.png|Das Cover zu: League of six kingdoms Datei:Warriors_of_Kyoshi.jpg|Das Cover zu The Warriors of Kyoshi Bild:Cover.jpg|Das Cover zum Finale: Darkness Rises Again 2. Idekria Story So, das ist die Fortsetzung von Story 1, deren Finale bei den Benutzern gute Kritik erntete. Diese Story wird eine ganz besondere Herausforderung für mich werden, da die ersten drei Storys und das Finale schon geplant sind, aber für der anderen sechs Storys habe ich noch keine Ahnung. In dieser Geschichte wird Jadekaiser eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Vor allem wird es in meiner Story ab nun neue Feinde geben, wie die Dunklen Jäger, Bara Magna oder Nobis Nui. Ihr dürft gespannt sein. Hier einige Spoiler: Gallerie Hier gibts eine Bildergalerie, mit den Covern aller meiner Geschichten: Bild:A_Universe_in_Danger.png|Das Cover meiner Story Bild:CoD.jpg|Das Cover zu: The Crossroads of Destiny Bild:How Kyoshi was Forgotten.png|Das Cover zu: How Kyoshi was forgotten Bild:Banish Teridax.png|Das Cover zu: Banish Teridax Bild:ToON.png|Das Cover zu: Tales of Olda Nui Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724